The Ground Stains Red
by I am the Jester
Summary: The Final Battle meant no more fear for the Wizarding world. But for Chloe and Aubrey, it meant the end of their happiness. Triple Treble


**A/N: I know I have other stories to write but this one kind of bitch slapped me and won't leave me alone so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter**

* * *

The battle was over. Harry Potter had won and the remaining Death Eaters were being arrested.

Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen made their way to the Great Hall to find their friends and family and mourn those they had known and lost.

They saw classmates and random strangers standing in groups, laughing, crying, mourning and cheering. Their eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar brunette, eyes growing concerned when they couldn't spot her.

They both froze when they saw Stacie and the other girls waving them over, eyes red and faces streaked with tears. Chloe felt her heart stop and Aubrey squeezed her hand and pulled them to the group.

"I'm so sorry!" Fat Amy wailed. "I tried to help her, but she was so far away and there were too many for me to get to her! I'm sorry!"

Cynthia Rose patted her back and looked at the two girls with sad, watery eyes. "We all tried to get to her, to help her. But she was right in the thick of it. We couldn't make it and we lost her." The girls had parted then, letting Chloe and Aubrey have their worst fears confirmed.

Their girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, lay motionless on the ground. Dark blue eyes no longer filled with mirth and mischievous intentions and life; they were blank and dull and dead.

Chloe felt herself fall to the ground, mouth opening in a silent cry, light blue eyes spilling tears and hands grasping at the small, cold body. Aubrey fell with her, her mask cracking and falling and she clutched on to Chloe as she sobbed.

Chloe pitched herself forward, her forehead thumping against Beca's still chest and hands tightly grasping her arm, as if that could bring Beca back to them. As if that could restart Beca's still heart.

* * *

_"Excuse me but one of my friends lost their toad. Have you seen it?" Eleven year olds Aubrey and Chloe turned and looked at the small brunette. _

_Aubrey sneered down at the girl and Chloe gave her a big smile. "We are about to go to class, we have no time to look for a stupid toad."_

_Beca watched as the blonde stalked off and dragged away the red-head._

* * *

_"You should mind you're own business when it comes to matters that don't concern you." Professor Snape blocked the way into the infirmary._

_"We just wanted to say sorry!" Chloe wailed and the group of girls behind her nodded, faces apologetic and upset._

_"Maybe you should have thought of that before you attacked one of my snakes when all she was trying to do was help you!" He slammed the door and the group flinched._

* * *

_"He escaped Azkaban for Potter. We're in danger because of him, we always are!" Malfoy spieled to anyone who would listen._

_Fat Amy bristled at the jibe of her fellow Gryffindor and opened her mouth but was cut off by another Slytherin._

_"Shut up Malfoy. Everyone knows you have it out for him, stop putting thoughts in their heads and go bug someone else." Beca raised a challenging brow when he glared at her and smirked when he looked away._

_She ignored the shocked looks of the rival houses directed toward her._

* * *

_"This year we will be hosting the Yule Ball. Pair up so I can show you the dance."_

_McGonagall watched as everyone paired up, boys making faces and girls giggling. She smiled when she saw Chloe and Aubrey pair up and start a dance of their own, laughing along with the rest of their friends._

_Her smile slowly faded when she saw Beca standing off to the side, shifting awkwardly and eyes darting to the group of Gryffindor girls._

_"Go talk to them." Beca flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. "Talk to them. They won't bite."_

_"I'm not going to be here for the ball. There's no need to learn the dance." She left, never noticing the way dark green and sparkling blue eyes followed her out of the door._

* * *

_"Detention!" Umbridge screamed at Lily. Th quiet Asian girl glared and whispered rapidly. "Speak up or I'll give you another detention!"_

_"You're abusing your power as Professor." Beca walked into the classroom and sat down. "She doesn't talk louder. It's her thing." Beca shrugged._

_Umbridge balked. "And why are you late Ms. Mitchell?" _

_Said Slytherin made a face. "I was helping a first year get their books from Peeves."_

_"One hour detention for being late and another for talking without turn."_

_Beca clenched her fist and sighed, nodding her head that she understood._

(Line Break)

_"Mitchell, wait!"_

_She passed next to a suit of armor that stuck it's foot out and tripped Malfoy and turned around to wait. She watched the group of girls approach and took a step back, hand sliding into her pocket and grabbing her wand._

_"Relax Mitchell. We wanted to say thank you and to stop by the Astronomy Tower after your detention. We have some prepared ointment for her 'detentions'." Aubrey grimaced at the word._

_"Did you have detention with her? Any of you?" Beca asked._

_"We all have. Red, Blondie, Lily, Stace and I the most. Why?" Amy stepped closer to Beca and Beca just raised her eyebrows, unimpressed._

_"No reason." She turned and walked away._

(Line Break)

_The next morning Umbridge waddled into the Great __Hall, her skin green and covered in warts. She ignored the laughter that erupted from the students and stalked over to a smirking brunette at the Slytherin table._

_"Fix it! You fix it right this instant! You change me back you little demon!" She screamed and the Great Hall went deathly silent._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. But I recommend that you go to the Hospital Wing to get it fixed." Beca's tone was even and the smirk carefully hidden in her eyes._

_"Detention for the rest of the year!" She screeched._

_"What?! You can't even prove it was me!" Beca seemed to tower over the professor even though Umbridge was a few inches taller._

_"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore boomed. "Beca did you do this?"_

_Beca shifted her eyes over to the Weasley twins and the surrounding Gryffindors and Dumbledore followed her gaze. His eyes filled with understanding and he opened his mouth._

_"Yeah I did it." Beca lied. Dumbledore paused in surprise and he stared at her before flicking his eyes back over to the stunned table of lions. He smiled a sad smile then. _

_"Detention for a month. Ms. Mitchell, can I have a word with you?"_

_At her hesitant nod, he glided out of the door and she followed him to his office._

* * *

_"C-can I talk to you? Both of you?" Beca had gotten closer to Aubrey and Chloe when she had taken the blame for the prank._

_"I, uh, have something to tell you and it's kind of important." She nervously trace her scars on her left hand. "I've had a-a crush on you- both of you- and I know that you both are dating, but I just needed to tell you so I could get it off my chest and-" Chloe cuts her off with a small peck on the lips._

_"About time Mitchell. We've been waiting for you to say something since last year." Aubrey leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Go to Hogsmead with us this weekend. It can be our first date."_

_Beca nodded, pale cheeks flushing bright red and dark blue eyes dancing with happiness._

* * *

_Beca dropped to the floor, writhing and clawing at the floor, refusing to scream._

_"You are a Slytherin! A Slytherin dating Gryffindors! A disgrace to purebloods!" The Death Eater conveniently forgot that said Gryffindors are from Ancient and Noble Houses of Beale and Posen._

_"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Chloe struggled against Aubrey and Amy. "You've been holding it too long!" _

_She was sobbing now, sagging against Aubrey and hiding her face in the blondes neck. Aubrey shook with anger and tears as Beca finally gave in and screamed, begging them to stop._

(Line Break)

_Beca laid on the bed, muscles still twitching and face screwed up in pain even while sleeping._

_Chloe and Aubrey held each other and watched Beca with blank, tear stained faces and ignoring the quiet buzz of the other girls who had just come back from the Room of Requirement._

_"Luna's going on about a feeling; says the Trio will be here soon." Cynthia Rose whispers. "She says three days."_

_Aubrey turns to her. "Then we'll have to get ready for then. Chloe and I want the siblings."_

* * *

Aubrey gently closed Beca's eyes and she was able to trick her mind into thinking Beca was asleep before breaking down completely.

(Line Break)

A quiet funeral.

Amy and Stacie had arranged it and made it as nice as they possibly could without asking Chloe or Aubrey. They had invited all of their friends and some teachers and buried Beca next to her parents who had died in the First War.

The process was quick and soon ended, leaving Chloe and Aubrey kneeling on the ground in front of tombstone.

_Beca Carter Mitchell_

_Beloved girlfriend, friend and student_

_You will be forever missed_

_August 9th 1980 - May 4th 1998_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how to fell about this. Comment and tell me if you like of hate it.**


End file.
